Killing Time
by malyak526
Summary: Amelia Riggs has had a lot happen to her since her eighteenth birthday. First the death of her parents and now the bullying. Can Owen Harper and Doctor River Song help her before it's too late? Or is there something more to her than meets the eye? Rated M for major devastation of bullying (suicide) and explicit language.
1. Prologue

Standing on the edge; busy morning. Delegations from other schools will be arriving soon. What a sight for them to come into. Oh well, to make a statement, no one cares about me. The letter is scrunched in my hand. Like anyone would care to read it. I take a deep breath; this is it. People are streaming into the school now. Time to end it all.


	2. Chapter One-This is How it Began (pt 1)

One Month Prior

I wake up early. What a beautiful summer's morning! I throw the covers off the bed and turn the music up on the radio. Dancing around my bedroom, I grabbed my hairbrush and start to put my hair up into a messy bun. I start singing along, "_Hot damn! No I can't help, stop and stare. You're messin' with my mind, don't care! Girl I can't enough, give me what you got, if you dare! Yeah I got my top down, my girl's still stunning. She's been runnin' through my mind all day! I just wanna scream out, it's the middle of the summer; maybe Rock n' Roll is here to stay! I just wanna shout it out from the rooftops, honey; wanna shout it out all night! I just wanna shout it out, shout it out, shout it out... whoa oh oh oh, Shout it out, shout it out, shout it out... whoa oh oh oh!_" The song finishes and I turn back to getting ready for school. My mind's racing. Text books; check. Lunch; in fridge. Pilling all my items into my bag, I grab my keys off the hook and run to the garage. Maybe I should tell you about me. Amelia Riggs, but everyone calls me Eli. I'm 18 years old and work part-time as a waitress at a little café in walking distance of my unit. Parents died in a car crash the day after my eighteenth and I have no other family. Starting Year 12 today at Roseburn High. It's a good little school compared to some of the bigger schools in the district and most of my friends go to Rosie. The drive is a good ten minutes from home to school. I found it odd that none of my friends spoke to me over the summer holidays, but I thought that they were too busy with work as I was. Clearing my head as I pull into the parking lot, it was a fresh start to a new year, or so I thought.

Walking the twisting pathways that everyone loved to hate, I walked into the gym as the bell was ringing. The principal made a big speech about how a new year was a fresh start. No one listened. The new teachers were announced but nothing really excited me. I was daydreaming about the Doctor from Doctor Who. He was my way of escaping the dread of what had happened three months ago, but I kept that to me; nothing gets said without the entire school knowing within two days. Whispers followed me as I walked to home group, which I ignore. That is until I reach home group and scribbled across the whiteboard is rumours which all pertain to me.

"What the hell?" I look around at my classmates, all who burst into fits of laughter. Whatever, I thought. I take a seat in the front row. Someone throws a piece of paper at the back of my head. I pick the note off the floor and read it.

_"Why don't you just die in a hole you whore-mongering bitch?"_

I tear it up and throw the pieces into the bin. As the teacher walks in, I say loudly, "I wish people would respect others' lives and grow up!"

"Well said, Amelia!" Mr Underwoode comments, "I implore each of you to take this advice. You are the senior students and it would be wise for you to act your age and not your shoe size."

"Suck-up…" one of the boys' mummers in the back row. I shook my head; boys will be boys, I suppose. My thoughts turn to my classes on my surprisingly small timetable. This year included: Chemistry, English Studies, Maths Apps and History. I didn't know what I wanted to do now. Plans changed when mum and dad died. I looked at the teachers I had for my subjects. I got one of the new teachers for History, Doctor Song. She sounds alright, I thought. The bell rings loud and clear, overlapping Mr Underwoode 'wise' words for the beginning of the year. No one every listens to them and this year was no exception. In less than ten months' time, I will have end-of-year exams and that will be the end of high school, forever! I get up to leave for my first lesson when a dozen letters are handed to me. Each one exactly the same but all had different handwriting.

**_Hello Bitch! I hope you enjoy today 'cause it will be your last day of some sort of happiness! So you know, there's a whole page dedicated to you and your lies on Facebook. The page is called Amelia Riggs: A whore and Bitch all-round! Hope you die soon._**

**_Your dedicated haters. Protector of the world that don't want you!_**

I stood in the doorway shocked. Who the hell would be so hurtful that they would go to this extreme? I deal with it later. The letters get scrunched-up and tossed into the depths of my school bag, hoping they will lose value just sitting there.

* * *

Author's Note:

The song at the beginning is "Shout It Out" by Reece Mastin.


	3. Chapter One-This is How it Began (pt 2)

Author's Note:

I have written in a quick piece of Japanese. I apologise in advance in I have gotten the translation a bit wrong, but you'll get the idea. Review are always nice to read, so if you have the time please leave a review!

* * *

Finally at History, I threw my bag into the back corner and sat down. As more students filed into the classroom I had hoped that some of my friends had been placed into this class. Hopes faulted when the last stragglers entered and none of them were my friends. Doctor Song entered with a big smile of pearly white teeth and pointed to a foreign text written on the board. おは世ございます！私の名前輪医者の歌であり、これ輪あなたのれきしのじゅぎょである。Everyone looked confused. Doctor Song quickly realised that no one could understand the language she had written.

"Quick translation for you, this says _'Good morning! My name is Doctor Song, and this is your history lesson.' _Now I apologise for the misunderstanding, but can anyone tell me what language this is?" Doctor Song smiled sweetly at the class and points back to the writing on the board. Her British accent took me by surprise slightly, but honestly it didn't matter, Doctor Song was absolutely gorgeous. Her mousy brown curls swayed with the slightest turn of her head. Doctor Song's bluey-green eyes shimmered with excitement, however something lied deep beneath that threatened to overcome her sheer excitement. She continued to look around the classroom, trying to determine the most ingenious of the group. Most of the boys were staring out of the window, hoping to escape into the searing heat and play some sport. The girls sat in a huddled group talking about their holidays and the relationships of past and present. I sighed; this is going well isn't it? "You have written in Japanese, miss." I boredly replied.

"Thank you. Amelia, wasn't it?" Doctor Song snapped her fingers quickly bringing the rest of the class out of their daydreaming and rapid conversations. "This is the starting point of your first assessment of the year." She continued as she passed around the assessment task, "You will be choosing a topic of your choice, however it must be an era pre-20th century. You may choose to work in groups to find your information, however each person must present an essay on a different aspect. No more than three people in a group, but any messing around, and you will be separated and made to research your information again. Is that clear?"

This honestly didn't faze me in the least. I knew what would happen if I worked in a group, I would get left to do all the work. My thoughts returned to the day-dreaming of flying into the distant past in that little blue police box, when a knock at the door, swiftly regained my proper school thoughts.

"May I help you?" Doctor Song asked the interrupter. "A Mr Harper would like to see Amelia Riggs. He's doing some sort of check-up visit." The class sniggered. I gave them an 'Oh you think it's funny to lose your parents' look and gathered my bags. "Right, you are excused, Amelia." Doctor Song brazenly said, "I want your topic choice by next lesson please!" She called after me as I slammed the door shut. I was having a perfect morning before I got to school, now all this crap. I wished a bit that social workers didn't call on me while at school, but it would be good to let off a bit of steam.

…

"Now, Miss Riggs…" Owen Harper began. His deep British accent hummed through the air, ever so soothing to hear his voice once again. It had been well over a month since we last met. The school had employed him to help me after the tragic death of my parents. He was my confidante, more than what my friends were. Owen had been there for me and it was a comfort to know that someone cared for me. I loved it when he addressed as Miss Riggs, it was kind of corny. "…I apologize not seeing you sooner, but I had to go back to Wales for family." He passed me a letter. "This is for your new teacher. I believe her name is Doctor River Song. So I trust you will pass it on."

"Of course I will, Owen." I replied as I tucked the letter into my dress pocket. "I hope that your family is well?"

"Yes, thank you, Eli." He replied, "Has anything happened since our last meeting?" I thought back to the notes and writing scribbled on the whiteboard during home group this morning. I bit my lip, deciding that it wasn't a big deal. "No, nothing has happened. Just trying to get back into the swing of school. I want a good start to the year, being my final year and all."

"Okay. I can understand that. Have there been any more nightmares?" Owen asked, quietly.

"A few." I looked down at the hem of my dress. "Mostly the same but each time an extra detail is added. It's as though I've missed something, something so crucial it's going to kill me." I started to sob. Owen brought his chair next to me and patted me on the back, trying to calm me down.

"When was the last time you had the dream?" he asked, soothingly.

"Two nights ago, I suppose." I shrugged back at him. "Do you want me to describe what happen?"

"Only if you are comfortable in re-telling it." Owen replied. A slight childish smile spread across his face but quickly vanished as I began my story.

"I was standing in a darkened room. Whispers combined with a soft swift breeze chilled me to the bone. Two men began closing in on me, but not to attack but protect me. The scene quickly shifted to being back in the car on that day…" I couldn't go on. What many people didn't know is that I was in the car when it crashed. The investigators were still baffled that I survived. According to their reports, I was so lucky to be alive, let alone hardly scathed. All that reminded me of the crash were these damn nightmares. I couldn't even think straight when trying to remember the crash. The only time that my mind gave me that privilege, was during the horrendous nightmares.

"If you want to continue the conversation, you have my number." Owen comforted, "Unfortunately I have to go back to Wales for a bit. Family commitments, you know."

"I understand, Owen." I dabbed the tears away from my eyes. Probably mascara smearing, oh well.

"Remember, what I said. Contact me if you want someone to talk to." He smiled, "Until next time?"

"I'll be waiting!" I giggled. At least some of my pain would be disguised for the rest of the day, maybe.

"Okay then, see you some other time." Owen got up, and opened the door, waiting for me like a true gentleman, unlike some of the guys in year 12 that would barge straight past, almost pushing you over. I hoped that something or someone would bring me the comfort and nurturing nature as Owen Harper did.


	4. Chapter One-This is How it Began (pt 3)

Finally, I thought, as I dropped my bag in the kitchen. Picking out all of the day's homework, I piled each in matter of importance, to be done later on. In one day, I had received two assignments and almost ten pages full of math problems. Deciding that the homework could wait, a quick trip to the supermarket was in order to buy the weekly supply of groceries. The supermarket was pretty quiet when I arrived. Rushing around the aisles, I quickly gathered what I need and set home as soon as I could, however something stopped me in my tracks when I got back to my little 1995 Barina Swing. Under the windscreen wipers was an envelope addressed to me. Placing the groceries into the back seat, I shook my fiery red curls away from my face and lifted the envelope from under the wipers. Chucking it onto the passenger seat in front, I decided to open it when I got home, with all my other mysterious mail I received in my letterbox earlier that afternoon.

…

With the groceries packed neatly into the fridge and cupboard, I sat down and started up my laptop. As it was very slow loading, my mind turned back to my mail. Opening every single one, briefly looking of the contents, I physically felt sick. Not only was all the letters almost identical, but they were also letter upon letter of hate mail, all of which ended in hope that I would die soon. Hot, salty tears rolled down my porcelain white cheeks. Why the hell would anyone do this? The laptop finally loaded, and with it the internet quickly came to life. My email had quickly been filled with more hate mail, so with one quick swipe deleted the whole batch. Mentally jotting down the fact that it will soon blow over I checked Facebook before I would do my homework. To my dismay, almost everyone on my friends list had deleted and blocked me. Unfortunately I pressed a link to a blog site that I thought had something to do with a history project that someone in my class was doing, but I was sadly mistaken. A whole blog had been dedicated to me, but in a horrible way. I clicked on the most recent posts and began the torturous read.

**_Missy1276 says:_**_ Amelia Riggs, what a snob. Think that she's got problem. I think the world would be better off without her!_

**_Bobbycalf539 says:_**_ So true, so true! She gets out of class to see a "counsellor". What a load of bull! She probably is an absolute faker and big fat liar, if you know what I mean._

**_RedDev666 says:_**_ Amelia is so up herself, I hear that she's not even who she says she is. Her whole life is a big lie._

Who do they think they are?! How dare they say that I'm a liar? What would they do if a horrible accident happened to them, how would they feel? I continued to look down the page.

**_Hippyhippo905 says: _**_You know that Amelia is a person. A sick and sadistic person, that is!_

**_Renojumps268 says:_**_ Hippyhippo you are so right! I hope she jump of a bridge and dies!_

**_RedDev666 says:_**_ Why can't we just push her, then we don't have to wait? Hehehehe. ;)_

I had had enough! Quickly shutting the laptop down, I ran into my bedroom crying so hard that I thought the tears would never cease.

…

Staring into the darkening abyss, two men turned from their haunting looks of deception, to looks of fear. They were running from me, yelling and screaming in silence. I found myself in a car, driving down a long dusty track. Mum and Dad were in the front seats chatting away about the current political climate and what would happen if the current government were elected for another term. A man stood in the middle of the road, not daring to budge from his position. Except it wasn't a man, more like an alien from outer space. It had eel-like head and the body of a man. Still driving pretty fast, dad hadn't notice this strange creature in the middle of the track. I screamed as we collided into the creature. Dad noticed and swerved crashing into a lone red river gum tree standing in the space of a few kilometres. Everything went black as my breath slowly died down into nothing.

…

My eyes flickered open, alarm clock displaying 9:42pm. Beads of sweat streamed across my forehead. This dream seemed like a vague memory, a memory of the unfortunate car accident. But I don't remember seeing two men run away like that. Shaking my head, the beckoning of the cool water seemed like a good idea. It always worked to calm me down, usually. This time the water felt horrid, the mirror showed my red curls tousled and clinging to the sides of my porcelain white face. My eyes were the shade of emerald green, and soft pink lips were the shade of the pretty carnation flowers that reminded me of grandma. They were her favourite flowers. I walked out to the kitchen and re-opened my laptop. The blog site was still active on my screen, but was quickly shut down with a couple of mad bashings of the Escape key. This is ridiculous! What have I done to deserve all this hate? I went back to bed without eating, but there was no way I would be getting any sleep any time soon.


	5. Chapter One-This is How it Began (pt 4)

"Amelia?" Doctor Song called after me. It had been a month since it had started. Not only had everything escalated, but now I was receiving death threats as well. I was a wreak. "Are you okay?" All the teachers were concerned, but these last two weeks I had lied so often that it was becoming an addictive habit of conscience. I could see nothing but darkness in my future.

"I'm quite fine, thank you, Doctor Song." I started to walk off but she grabbed my arm.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" She pointed to my wrists, which were bandaged to the best of my ability. "You haven't, have you?"

"No, why would I do that?" I lied. "I was cutting vegetables last night and slipped."

"I hope that was all that happened." Doctor Song stated.

"Of course." I gave her a sweetly innocent smile, and almost sprinted out the door before more questioned were fired at me. I left school early that day, going back to my darkened world at home. I went straight to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My once emerald eyes; were now a dull ugly green and had big black bags under them. The red curls had lost their fieriness and was dismal and lifeless. I looked to the blades on the sink and threw them out. I tried last night but failed. I knew that I was a failure, like the blogs had said. I went to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water, the bare shelves proved that everything that was being said was taking some sort of impact. I hadn't eaten in two days, I had lost my appetite. My phone had thirty missed calls, all from Owen. I stopped talking to him because I could bring myself to confess that I was being bullied. I would look like a weakling and be laughed at some more. I walked back into the bathroom, looking into a face that looked like a stranger. I punched the wall, my knuckles instantly bruising after impact. I then proceeded to smashing the mirror. That's it! I had it! They want me to die, then so be it! They will be present for it whether they like it or not. I stormed into my bedroom, grabbing a piece of paper and pen and began the tedious task of writing my suicide letter.

_To the so called perfect world that wanted me dead,_

_ If you are reading this; that means I have jumped to my death like so many of you wanted me to. Yes, I read the blogs and the letters and that sadistic page on Facebook. If you bastards thought that this was a big joke, well I hope your bloody consciousness's can bare the weight of a death of a lone person trying to get on with her frigging life with the support that she needed. You just don't understand what it means to lose someone so close and literally be right there when it happens. The weight you put onto your mind that it's all your fault is unreal, and so many people try to pull you out. How can you be true friends when all you do is make up so much crap, and laugh about it later? Well, I'm dead now and you will have a filthy conscience maybe for the rest of your lives. _

_To River and Owen, I'm so sorry that I have put you through this. You two have really been to only ones to really care about me in this past month/s. I apologise for the pain that I will put you through, but I don't care about my life anymore. The bullies win and I hope that they are happy with what they have done._

_Amelia. _

_P.S. If the police want evidence it is all on my kitchen table, laptop and letters._

I read the letter through again and put it into my top pocket of the clothing I thought would be the most appropriate to die in. Changing into these clothes, I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the sun rise to dawn my final hours of my life.

Dawn washed down the valley as I began walking to Roseburn High. I arrived just before any teachers arrived. I had the perfect building in mind from which I would jump; prime spot. I would wait half an hour hiding before conducting the deed. Very unfortunate that this was going to happen, but I had given up all hope and just didn't care about me anymore

…

Standing on the edge; busy morning. Delegations from other schools will be arriving soon. What a sight for them to come into. Oh well, to make a statement, no one cares about me. I climbed to the top of the gym roof with a lot of effort. The letter is scrunched in my hand. Like anyone would care to read it. I take a deep breath; this is definitely it. People are streaming into the school now. Time to end it all. People look up and see me preparing to jump. So many people are screaming. They thought they were joking around; make them see this is what happens when you push someone to the edge and they jump, literally. The teachers are trying to persuade me to re-think this through. Not going to work. Goodbye, you sick and sadistic world. I jump and yet I fall in slow-motion. I close my eyes and wait for impact but decide to open them in the last second. I crash head-first into the pavement, everything going red and black. The last thing I hear is Doctor Song, sobbing, "Eli, can you hear me? Please wake up? No, don't you dare die!" Then nothing.


	6. Chapter Two-Didn't I Just Jump? (pt 1)

Dear Readers,

I apoligise that it has taken me so long to do this part however that's history. Reviews are always most welcome. Now back to the story!

* * *

I gasp for air. What the hell? I just jumped to my death but am still breathing? I slowly open my eyes. Doctor Song is standing over me shell-shocked that I'm awake. A man in a World War Two vintage trench coat is also standing there, smiling like a complete idiot. Owen races up to me and starts to do a physical examination like a proper doctor. His sweet scent filled my nostrils as he flustered around muttering that this just wasn't possible. The man looked like he would fall on the ground, rolling over in laughter, if the long silver bench behind him wasn't supporting him.

"Pipe down Jack!" Doctor Song growled at the man. He continued to laugh harder. "Oh come on River, this is bloody hilarious!" Jack was now in tears.

"Can't you take your laughter else, or stop and tell us what the hell is going on?" Owen turned his back on me for just a second. I felt like was going to vomit and violently. I sat up, probably too quick and began to sway. Owen turned his attention back to me and grabbed me before I fell onto the polished, cement floor.

"Whoa, there. You feel queasy?" I nodded to him but the vomit was rising so quickly, Owen barely had enough time to grab a bucket. My hair clung to the beads of sweat produced. A hand brushed my ringlet curls away from my mouth and I felt a hand gently rubbing my back.

"It going to be okay, dear." River soothed. It felt comforting to have someone there to calm me down. My head spun round and round like a merry-go round. Where was I? There was definitely nowhere I knew of in Roseburn or surrounding that had a laboratory set up like this one. Unknown chemicals stood in conical flasks, in colours of green, pinks and orange.

"Where am I?" my speech slurred from my obvious grogginess. I wiped the remaining vomit away from my mouth. I now felt a lot better after that short burst.

"This is Torchwood," Owen began, "and we're in Cardiff."

"Wait what?!" my eyes opened wide with shock, "Cardiff? As in Cardiff, _Wales_?"

"Yep." The dark haired Jack replied, still with a stupid grin on his face.

"And who the hell are you?" I fired at him.

"Calm down, Eli. Captain Jack Harkness is my name." Jack replied, hand outstretched waiting to be shaken.

"Okay, Jack. And it's Amelia to you." I threw back at him. "What the hell happen?"

"You jumped off the school gym…" River started.

"Yeah. Got that. I did want to die you know." I retorted at her. She flinched at my sharp words and turned away. River looked as though she would burst into tears and not stop until they ran dry. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, River." I smiled at her. A small smile greeted me back.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but tell us Jack. How is Amelia still alive?" Owen threw at Jack, who was standing smugly against the silver bench.

"I thought it was obvious," Jack replied innocently, "Amelia is the Doctor's daughter."


End file.
